


And that's why it's banned...

by Violet_Xmas



Series: Drarry Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fire whiskey, Fluff, M/M, Slytherin, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Xmas/pseuds/Violet_Xmas





	And that's why it's banned...

"Well, if we're not just going to drink it then what game do you suggest?" Pansy scowled, rolling her eyes at Blaise's demands.  
"That's the problem! I can't think of one!" Blaise groaned.

Zabini had managed to sneak in a whole trunk full of fire whisky, much to the surprise of everyone, including Pansy who'd bet him that he couldn't and was mildly pissed off enough to turn his hair green for a week. Anyway, Blaise announced that there was enough for the whole of Slytherin, but he didn't want it to just be consumed. That was just no fun. He wanted them to play a game. That was why the whole house was gathered in the common room trying to decide on one, save from one particular blond.

At that moment, Draco Malfoy decided to burst in, ranting about something he never seemed to stop complaining about. Well, someone.  
"You will have no bloody idea about the trick he just fucking pulled!" Draco was yelling." That goddamn Potter-," he cut himself off when he caught sight of the entirety of Slytherin staring at him and a slow smirk spreading across Pansy's lips.  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh, nothing, Draco," Pansy replied innocently, slapping a hand over Blaise's already open mouth," just a brief house meeting about how we're going to take down Gryffindor at our quidditch match in a couple of days."

Draco frowned for another moment, before a third year was glared at by Pansy and piped up,  
"So, was Potter being a dick again?"  
"Oh, you have no idea! But I need to wash right now, I must rid myself of the dirt that comes with fighting a Gryffindor!" Draco exclaimed, thoroughly distracted, and marched off towards his dorm. 

"Okay, so I've got a very fun game," Pansy smirked as soon as Draco disappeared.  
"Does it include torturing Draco?" Blaise grinned,  
"Oh yes," Pansy winked. Every other Slytherin looked slightly concerned.  
"Well go on then," Blaise said," explain."  
"The rules are simple," Pansy shrugged," everyone takes a shot whenever Draco mentions Potter."

***********************************

It wasn't that noticeable at first. 

Blaise had simply given out the bottles of fire whiskey to groups of friends and gave them a couple of rules:  
1\. Only take a shot if Draco explicitly mentions Potter and  
2\. If you get caught, you say that you brought it in.  
Everyone readily agreed to it and went about their day. 

However, being the closest to him, Blaise and Pansy ended up off their faces by lunch time and were sent to the infirmary by McGonagall after Pansy had fallen off the bench trying to sit down. 

Three fourth year girls were sent by Professor Flitwick, five first year boys by Hagrid and two third years by Professor Sprout in the next lesson, all of whom had heard Draco yelling at Harry during a DADA lesson. 

Madame Hooch nearly had a heart attack when three Slytherin students fell from their brooms in mid-flight and was even more concerned when she found them giggling on the floor. 

Professor Sinistra had to send a couple of Slytherins to the infirmary after they started laughing uncontrollably at the mention of the Draco constellation and Professor Trelawney sent every one of her Slytherin students out for fear of them being possessed when she decided to use Potter and Malfoy as examples of "forces that have met their match". 

****************************

Increasing numbers of Slytherin students were being sent to Madam Pomfrey throughout the day, who only managed to discover how they were getting so drunk when a second year boy muttered Potter and all of them automatically brought out their fire whiskey bottles and took a shot. 

She immediately confiscated each and every bottle and then sent for every single Slytherin student in the entire school. They all arrived and she checked them all to see if she could find fire whiskey in their blood, sending away those who were clean. 

She sent for Professor Dumbledore to assess the situation after a couple of hours because she couldn't put every Slytherin student in detention, especially when they all had alcohol poisoning!

When the headmaster arrived it, he asked whether there were any Slytherin students not in attendance and Madame Pomfrey quickly answered,  
"Yes, only one. Draco Malfoy."  
Suddenly someone muttered 'Potter' again and the whole room dissolved into giggles. Dumbledore immediately guessed what had happened.

**************************

The next day, the eyes of the whole school were on Draco Malfoy, sitting alone on the long Slytherin table, his head ducked down in embarrassment even though he knew that no one else knew why the rest of his house were in the infirmary. 

Rumours flew round the Great Hall.  
"Do you think Malfoy poisoned them?"  
"Maybe they've all been cursed!"  
"Is Malfoy immune then?"  
"I heard they were all wasted!"  
"Trelawney thinks they've all been possessed!"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Sprout thinks they all had some sort of food poisoning."  
"Are you saying that Malfoy doesn't eat?"  
"Are you saying they all had a party?"  
"Maybe Malfoy wasn't invited!"  
"Don't be ridiculous, him, Pansy and Blaise always arrange Slytherin parties."

In the end, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.  
"I understand that it hasn't escaped your notice that most of Slytherin house have not joined us for breakfast this morning. I never hide anything from you," Draco looked up in horror," so I will tell you that most of them are suffering from alcohol poisoning. It seems that a certain member of the house snuck in some fire whiskey and they all decided to play a game, of which Mister Malfoy was not a aware as it happened to be based on something he rants about a lot. Anyway, they are all recovering, but from now on, any alcoholic games are banned for students on school grounds, especially those which include taking a shot for every time Malfoy mentions Potter."

Draco's head slammed against the table, burning bright red as the Great Hall exploded in laughter, gasps of surprise, grins and bets being placed. It was chaos until Dumbledore demanded that they settle down. It was all quiet when Draco muttered,  
"Well it was all Potter's fault then, surely."

Everyone stared in shock as Professor Snape sighed loudly, took out a bottle of fire whiskey and downed a shot.

Draco thought that would be the biggest surprise of the day, but he had to correct himself when Potter approached him later that evening.


End file.
